un chico, un perro y lobo
by Z3R0 272
Summary: narra la historia de lobo cuando por azares del destino y una falla energetica llega a la tierra de ooo a buscar a un sujeto que se escapo de sus manos, pero sera ayudado por los heroes locales


Un chico , un perro y lobo

Era un dia tranquilo en la tierra de ooo ,mientras nuestros héroes fin y jake estaban entablando un combate contra el rey helado el cual había raptado ala dulce princesa ,para hacerla su esposa pero nuestros héroes tenían otros planes asi que mientras fin distraía al rey helado jake lo golpeo con su puño tirándolo al suelo a lo que fin aprovecho y le quito su corona neutralizando asi sus poderes alo que el rey helado quedo indefenso para después ser noquiado por jake cuando el combate se termino liberaron ala dulce princesa de los grilletes que el rey helado uso en ella alo que la dulce princesa le dio las gracias a finn con un beso en la mejilla a lo que finn se sonrojo y jake lo noto diciéndole picaron, finn: ya jake en (tono nervioso) .en eso jake se empieza a hacer grande para que finn y la dulce princesa y jake fueran al dulce reino.

finn : dulce princesa lo dejaremo aquí refiriéndose al rey helado que estaba en el piso desmayado dulce princesa :si fin ya que donde estamos no es mi reyno y no tengo poder aquí. finn; de acuerdo vámonos jake. Jake:ya era hora que se decidieran

cuando llegaron al dulce reino la dulce princesa fue recibida por su mayordomo mentita el cual dijo.

Mentita:me alegro que este bien princesa ya me había preocupado.

Dp:no te preocupes ya todo paso fin y jake me rescataron.

Mentita:y que paso con el rey helado

jake: lo dejamos nockeado asi que es algebraiico

finn : oye jake tenemos que irnos tengo una cita con la princesa flama

dp: de acuerdo finn nos vemos

a lo que nuestros héroes se marcharon sin percatarse de lo que se acercaría en algunos momentos.

Mientras que en otra parte muy lejos de ooo o del sistema se encontraba un sujeto ariiba de lo que parecía una motocicleta voladora persiguiendo a otro vehiculo que parecía una especie de autobús con un gran sistema de defensivo ya los disparos que provenían de la motocilcleta no surtían efecto,hasta que la nave entro a una especie de nueve de polvos energía cósmica que interfirió con su sistema defensivo apangándolo cuando fue notado por el sujeto que viajaba en la motocicleta se dispuso a dispara con un caño de energía que portaba en su espalda cuando se dispuso a disparar el sistema defensivo se reactivo deflactando el disparo del cañon enviándolo hacia una pequeña estrella que imploto al implotar creo un agujero de gusano que absorvio ambas naves enviándolas hacia otro lugar fuera de su universo cuando salieron del agujero de gusano ambas naves la que parecía un autobús no tenia el sist. Defensivo activado asi que la moto aprovecho disparándole, pero al acerlo su sitema de armamento se sobrecargo anulando las armas pero su disparo llego a un motor de la nave oc acionando que de esta saliera humo inutilizando el campo de visión del sujeto que hiba en la moto , aprovechando esto la nave solto una capsula de escape para nos ser atrapado o muerto , al impactarse la nave en el suelo y el campo de visión se limpio una vez llegando el sujeto en lamoto bajo y saco un arma que había en el respaldo de la moto .disponiendose a examinar la nave para terminar el trabajo cuando se disponía a entrar la nave exploto provocando un gran estruendo retumbante alcanzando ala moto y al sujeto el cual salió disparado por los aires y callendo incosiente en el suelo pero con algunas quemaduras no tan leves.

En ese instante un chico y un pero escucharon el estruendo y se dirijieron al lugar de la explosión.

Fin: que crees que haya sido eso jake

Jake: no lo se hermanito será que mejor que investigemos

Fin: sabes que hora es.. si hora de aventura

Después de un par de minutos fin y jake llegaron al ligar de la explosión en el cual notaron una figura de aspecto extraño tirada el tenia la piel extremadamente blanca su pelo era totalmente oscuro vestia un pantalón largo de color de gris con cráneos en sus rodillas y botas de combate con huesos que llegan ala rodilla , portaba un chaleco negro y una playera sin mangas verde debajo y trai consigo un gancho atado a su antebrazo con una cadena al ver a este sujeto en el piso inerte sin movimiento alguno se preguntaron .

Jake; crees que este vivo hermano

F; no lo se ve a revisar

J; por que yo

F; tu preguntaste asi que adelante hermano

J; ok alla voy

Asi que jake se empezó acercar al cuerpo pero tenia miedo , asi que tomo valor y se acerco al cuerpo tocándolo asustándose asi que finn le dijo que se acercara mas ,jake se acerco mas notando que el individuo tirado solo estaba inconsiente con algunas heridas superficiales después que jake le dijo a fin ambos decidieron que lo mejor seria llevarlo a su casa que estaba mas cerca que el dulce reino asi que se dipusieron a llevárselo .cuando llegaron lo dejaron en el sofá para que después recobrara el sentido cuando lo dejaron en el sofá dijo finn que se tenia que ir con la princesa flama a su cita.

f. oye jake ya me voy

j; de acuerdo fin nos vemos

f; ok, avísame si se despierta ,

j; hay mi muchachito ya esta creciendo

cuando fin se fue jake se quedo mirando al sujeto en el sofá para ver si despertaba se quedo mirando un rato cuando se le ocurrió decir que le recordaba a marceline por su forma de vestir y por su aspecto físico muy similar,después de decirlo se escucho una voz femenina detrás de jake que dijo asi que parezco un hombre eh jake

j; dejame explicarte marceline solo hmm. Yo

m; ya solo bromeo jake , pero la verdad si se parece un poco ami (en tono de broma)

j; uff que bien que lo entiendes

m; oye jake y finn

j; se acaba de ir hacia la casa de la princesa flama

m; asi que son novios, y atodo quien es el (señalando al sujeto del sofá)

j; no lo se lo encontramos cerca de unos escombros

m; enserio

j; si, quieres con bmo un rato

m; ya que vamos

después de un rato a jake le dio algo de hambre a lo que se fue hacia la cocina y le pregunto a marceline si quería algo de comer y marceline acepto y acompaño a jake ala cocina , cuando se disponían a ir bmo noto que la persona en el sofá despertaba avisando a jake de lo sucedido a lo que jake corrió hacia el sofá divisando al sujeto despertándose , cuando reacciono se pregunto donde estaba y lo que ocurria cuando abrió los ojos vio a un perro dorado y a una chica te tez blanca flotando ,depues que los vio le pregunto donde estaba y el perro respondió ahh estas en la tierra de ooo y a todo esto como te llamas pregunto el perro a lo que el sujeto respondió llamame lobo perrito

j; lobo ?

m; que clase de persona se llama como un animal

l; una persona como yo lobo significa (el que come tus entrañas y lo disfruta ) ese soy yo muñeca flotante asi que si quieres que lo haga solo avisa

j; ay nanita no lo vas hacer verdad

l; no perrito, asi que saca tu cola de entre las patas y muestra el espinazo para sacártelo

m; ya dejalo es muy senible con esos comentarios

l; y a todo esto quienes son

j; yo soy jake el perro wauf

m; yo soy marceline la reyna vampiro

j; y ke haces aquí en ooo

l; estoy buscando a alguien que se me escapo

m; asi que de donde vienes amigo lobo

l; vengo del espacio

j; que del espacio (en asombro)

m; que clase de marciano eres.

L; marciano ya quisieran esos enanos verdes , yo soy un czarniano

J; y que son los czarnianos

L; eran una raza pacifica en si una utopía lo cual no me gustaba mucho asi que en experimento de ciencia acabecon todo el planeta siendo el ultimo de especie en quedar vivo

M; vaya que rudo , en serio si que eres malo

L; cuando quieras muñeca

Después que lobo les diera una explicación larga y tediosa ,finn y la princesa flama entran por la puerta saludando cuando de repente vio a lobo ya consiente quedando impactado ya que mostraba unos ojos de color rojo intenso que mostraba una mirada mirada llena de sadismo y locura ,

L; solo dijo genial mas mocosos con quien hablar

M; niña tengo mas de mil años entiendes

L; si como sea me voy

F; oye espera no quieres que te ayudemos en algo

L; no me agas reir solo me estorbarían

Pf; que ingrato (ya que finn le había contado de donde lo encontraron)

m; asi (cambiando de forma hacia una monstruosa arrojando a lobo fuera de la casa del árbol)

l: será mejor que te calmes muñeca o te romperas una uña.

A lo que marceline solo se enojo mas cuando se disponía a atacar a lobo con su brazo , este detuvo el ataque sosteniendo el brazo y levantándola a lo que todos se quedaron imprecionados por la escena que estaban viendo , cuando la levanto marceline solo sonrio y cambio a otra forma soltándose de lobo y atacandolo por la espalda , en eso lobo solo detuvo el ataque esta vez sosteniéndola por la espalda asontandola contra el piso haciéndola volver a su forma natural y quejándose por el dolor cuando finn ,jake y la princesa flama vieron esta escena decidieron ayudar a marceline , atancando a lobo al instante finn saco su espada atacando a lobo pero este solo la detuvo con la cadena que tenia atada a su antebrazo haciendo que finn retroceda, pero lobo no se dio cuenta de jake que lo ataco con su puño gigantesco por la espalda haciéndolo volar , aprovechando esto jake se llevo a marceline que estaba quejándose por las heridas sacándola del campo y llevándola hacia la casa del árbol , cuando lobo entro de nuevo en si después que toco el suelo solo se sacudió para recibir una bola de fuego por la espalda mndandolo a comer tierra de nuevo ,cuando se levanto otra vez solo dijo de acuerdo me pueden ayudar a lo que finn y la princesa flama solo se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de lobo ya que pensaron que los atacaría ,

L; de acuerdo chicos me pueden ayudar demostraron que no son un estorbo

F; pero que después de lo que le hiciste a marceline no locreo

Pf; si ,finn tiene razón tu atacaste a marceline

L; se equivocan marceline me ataco primero y solo me defendi entienden mocosos

M; si el tiene razón chicos yo lo ataque primero (marceline se cura rápido ya que es parte vampiro)

F; de acuerdo marceline y en que podríamos ayudar

L; estoy siguiendo a un sujeto que se escapo asi que llévenme en donde me encontraron

J; de acuerdo vamos no esta muy lejos de aqui

Después de un par de minutos el grupo de jake, finn, lobo, marceline y la princesa flama llegaron en donde encontraron a lobo y este vio los escombros después que investigo un rato vio su arma y la recogió para ir hacia los escombros de la otra nave, cuando los vio empezó a oler algunos pedasos cuando los termino de oler se empezó a caminar haci que el grupo solo lo siguió , hasta que se dieron cuenta que hiban hacia el dulce reyno

F; oye por que vinimos hacia el dulce reyno

L; que este lugar se llama dulce reyno demasiado estúpido pero lo describe ala perfeccion

M; que vamos a tener que ver ala dulce princesa

Pf; si finn este lugar no me gusta es muy delicado y rosa

J; no se preocupen solo será de paso

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que lobo ya había entrado hasta que vieron la puerta tirada en eso decidieron entrar de inmediato para buscarlo hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente del dulce palacio cuando llegaron vieron las puertas destrozadas y a unos guardias banana en el piso retorciéndose ya que estaban partidos por la mitad , siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron con la dulce princesa que les dijo ;

Dp; gracias a glob que estas aquí finn un sujeto entro y se llevo a mentita por la ventana

F; ese sujeto era alto y con la piel blanca y se parecía a marceline

Dp; si fin como lo sabes

F; lo estamos ayudando a buscar a alguien pero no sabia que era mentita

Dp; ¡pero que finn¡ estas loco como estas ayudando a un sujeto como el

M; ya cara de chicle no es para tanto

Dp; no pedi tu opinión marceline

J; ya chicas mejor no peleen , mejor respiren y mediten las cosas de acuerdo

Dp; ok jake entonces cual es el plan para recuperar a mentita

Cuando dijo eso la dulce princesa la pared exploto entrando por hay a lobo y a mentita que venia detrás de lobo

Pov lobo

L; Vaya si que diste problemas para encontrarte pero la recompensa bien valela pena

Mentita; de que esta hablando señor no lo entiendo

L; no te hagas el que no sabe o disfrutare rompiéndote las piernas de lo cual siempre lo hago

M; a que se refiere señor no lo conozco

l; si , tienes razón a decir verdad te pareces deja te olfateo

cuando lobo termino de olfatear a mentita este se dio cuenta de que su aura y olor eran muy parecidos ala persona que buscaba pero no eran el mismo a lo cual el no entndio el porque se había equivocado hasta que recordó la explosión que posiblemente le confundió el sentido del olfato alo que pensó ya que había capturado a mentita y eliminado su olor el otro se olor se revelo el su presa después de este pensamiento y una platica con mentita lobo decidió dejaro en libertad y llevarlo de donde lo saco .

fin pov

dp; gracias a glob mentita estas bien

mentita; si no se preocupe princesa todo esto fue una confusión pero ya quedo aclarado todo con el señor lobo

dp; y tu por que lo hiciste

l; lo confudi con otro sujeto que estaba buscando

dp; ok aquí lo importante es que estas bien mentita , señor lobo por la autoridad que el dulce reyno me otorga esta detenido

l; tranquila tenga (entregándole un bolso con piedras brillantes)

dp; pero que es esto

l; es efectivo esto cubrirá los daños y el malentendido y cualquier daño colateral causado

f; ya dulce princesa

pf; que exagerada esto no es para tanto

m; si calmate cara de chicle esto solo se arregla con algo de dulce asi que calmate y respira

j; será mejor que nos fueramos de aquí antes de que los animos se calienten

dp; esta bien se puede marchar pero no lo quiero ver de nuevo

f; gracias nos vamos

una vez fuera del dulce reyno y una amenaza de la dp se fue el grupo otra vez hacia el lugar de la explosión para seguir el rastro mejor cuando llegaron otra vez y lobo olfateo mejor encontró esta vez el olor que lo guiaría , cuando termino de olerlo fueron hacia una capsula pequeña la cual estaba abierta oliendo lobo de nuevo la capsula aumentando el olor aclarándolo para después seguir el rastro mejor después de unos minutos de caminata encontraron a un sujeto pequeñn y redondo caminando hasta que lobo saco su arma y disparo dándo a aun lado del sujeto haciendo que este se asustara y se diera vuelta al darse la vuel ta el sujeto se parecía a mentita pero malvado una vez que finn y los demás lo vieron , finn vio a lobo que hiba a dispara de nuevo lo detuvo haciendo que este moviera su arma para después enfundarla para hacer esto mas interesante , cuando lo hizo el sujeto redondo salto sobre lobo pero este lo atrapo lanzadolo cuando lo hizo este sujeto solo se quedo riendo después el sujeto empezó a crecer del doble del tamaño de lobo haciendo que jake y marceline retrocedieran un poco , la pf se pusiera en posición de combate , finn sacara su espada para prepararse para atacar y lobo solo desatara su gancho y diera una sonrisa al grupo que en vez de dar calma era mas como esto será divertido y sangriento . hay fue cuando el sujeto salto sobre lobo tomandolo para sujetarlo , pero fin salto para atacarlo en el brazo haciendo que soltara a lobo para después llegara pf lanzándole una bola de fuego ala cara haciendo que este retrocediera al hacerlo jake estaba detrás de el haciendo que callera el sujeto para después ser atacado por marceline que venia desde el aire en su forma de murciélago y este solo expulsara aire el sujeto parecía estar en desventaja clara a lo cual solo decidió rendirse ya que sino esto se hiba a tornar desastroso para el , cuando finn lo escucho solo guardo su espada en eso que finn guardo la espada lobo salió de no se donde golpeando al sujeto de frente con el gancho haciendo que este retrocediera al hacerlo lobo lanzo su gancho encadenado atándolo por las piernas haciéndolo caer al caer el sujeto lobo salto sobre de el pizandole la cara para después romperle un brazo (marceline vaya que espectáculo) al hacerlo después lo siguió golpeando hasta dejarlo noqueado en el piso al hacerlo el sujeto solo se volvió a su tamaño normal.

j; valla lobo si que esta loco

m; que buen espectáculo dio no crees pf

pf; eso fue muy divertido

f; oye no crees que exageraste

l; no esto es parte del trabajo hubiera exagerado si lo hubiera matado y no me pagarían mejor vámonos ahora que lo atrape tengo que buscar una manera de irme

j; que bien seria demasiado que este sujeto se quedara aquí no quisiera saber que pasaría

m; que lastima seria divertido que te quedaras para hacer algo de caos

l; no lo creo este lugar esta demasiado estúpido y absurdo

una vez dicho todo el grupo se dispuso a irse marceline se fue hacia su casa por que estaba a punto de amanecer, finn acompaño ala princesa flama hacia su casa y jake se fue con lobo y el sujeto que estaba encadenado y noqueado .

finn y princesa flama

f; lo siento flama arruine mis planes de la cita que había planeado para ti

pf; pero que dices finn fue la mejor cita que haya tenido hasta ahora

f; en serio?

Pf; claro hubo acción aventura y peleas inclusive algo de romance ( a lo que la princesa flama le dio un beso a finn en la mejilla dejándoselo marcado y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran)

F; gracias, sera mejor que me valla alo que

finn se marcho dejando a flama en su casa pero se fue feliz por que durante todo el tiempo la princesa flama se divirtió.

Jake y lobo

J; vaya que dia tan loco no crees lobo

L; no , muy tranquilo demasiado a comparación con mis otros días que no se en que lugares despierto

J; si, ya me imagino tus días

Pensamiento de jake

Viendo a lobo en una mesa disparando a todo el mundo ,cortando a personas , clavándolas en el techo y las paredes , bebiendo en sus cráneos y riendo arriba de los cuerpos destazados .

Fin del pensamiento

L; ok, hey ya llegamos ( alo que lobo pateo la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos)

J; que exagerado estaba abierto , que no quieres comer algo voy a preparar algo en la cocina

L; adelante perrito tengo mucha hambre que me comeria un perro vivo entiendes (en tono sombrio)

J; de acuerdo( tragando saliva y corriendo ala cocina)

Después de un rato jake salió de la cocina con varios burritos alo que lobo y jake se hiban a poner a cenar cuando llego finn y jake le dijo que tomara alguno para que no se valla a dormir con el estomago vacio a lo que finn acento y los tres empezaron a comer al terminar finn le pregunto a lobo

F; y cuando te vas a marchar lobo

L; en un par de días después de hacer otra motocicleta

F; pero como la vas a crear

l; si pude eliminar la vida en mi planeta hacer un vehiculo será pan comido

f; que hiciste que por que

l; deja te explico ( después de una explicación larga lobo le conto todo a finn acerca de el su planeta y por que lo destruyo)

cuando lobo termino de explicarle todo acerca de el finn quedo sorprendido y boquiabierto a lo que solo le pregunto a lobo si era malvado , lobo le contesto que era mas neutral que malvado o bueno a lo que finn después de un rato se fue a dormir junto a jake que le dijo que se podía quedar en el sofá a dormir. Cuando llego la mañana siguiente finn y jake salieron disparados de la cama ya que una guitarra se escucho a todo volumen despertándolos cuando fueron aver era lobo que estaba con un soplete en la mano que se estaba prendiendo un puro y escuchando música mientras hacia la motocicleta la cual ya estaba casi terminada en eso jake se dirigió al estéreo apandolo alo que lobo reacciono gritándole a jake haciendo que se asustara al ver esto, finn se metió para calmarlo lo cual no funciono ya que lobo lo empujo hacia la pared para después ignorar a jake y prender el estéreo de nuevo para después ir a la cocina por algo de comer al volver ala cochera con algo de comida les pregunto;

l; no quieren algo de comer traje bastante

j; pero que acabas de empujar a finn y lo se te ocurrió fue traer comida y prender el estéreo

l; si, algún problema

j; no solo decía ( haciéndose pequeño)

f; oye que fue eso por que me empujaste

l; calmate niño no lo hice tan fuerte como para matarte y todo esto necesito algo

f; que necesitas (en tono enojado)

l; requiero un elemento para salir de aquí y quiero saber si alguien lo tiene

F; creo que se quien lo puede tener la dulce princesa pero no te quiere ver

L; dejalo yo me encargo

J; estose va a poner mal

A continuación jake,lobo y finn fueron al dulce reyno para ver a la dulce princesa al llegar al dulce palacio y entrar vieron ala dulce princesa que le estaba dando ordenes a unos dulces para reconstruir el castillo que lobo destruyo ayer en la noche ,

F; hola dulce princesa

Dp; hola f,, oigan el que hace aquí les dije que no quería ver de nuevo

F; no se preocupe solo es una cosa para que lobo se valla

Dp; si es para que el se marche de acuerdo y que es lo que quieren

L; tenga (dándole unos papeles ala dp) requiero una fuente de poder para marcharme

Al ver la dp las ecuaciones y los cálculos la dp se impacto al ver esos cálculos tan impreionantes que pregunto quien los había echo , tanto jake y finn le respondieron lobo ,al lo que la dp solo se sorprendió viendo lo listo que el era aceptando el hecho y llevándolos hacia su laboratio que tenia una habitación secreta al entrar la dp les entrego unos trajes para que no se contaminaran ya que el elemnto que tenia emitia radiación muy peligrosa al ponérselos entraron a otro cuarto para después sacar una barras verdes que dijo que les funcionaria para hacer funcionar su motocicleta ,después que la dp les entrego el maletín se fueron hacia la casa del árbol para terminar su motocicleta al llegar , lobo abrió el maletín para colocar las barras en la motocicleta pera irse ya que era lo único que faltaba al hacerlo fue por el sujeto que perseguía lo ato frente asu motocicleta para después arrancarla para ya irse ,pero antes de irse lobo saco una especie de radio entregándoselo a finn y diciéndole llamame cuando quieras algo de divercion enano al decirlo finn le dio una espada a lobo la cual se la coloco en la espalda para después marcharse .


End file.
